Silenced 9mm
The Silenced 9mm is a regular 9mm pistol equipped with a sound suppressor, only available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There were plans for it to feature in Grand Theft Auto IV, but it was cut from the beta. Using the Silenced 9mm in public won't cause people to run away like usual, ideal for stealth kills from a distance. However, pointing the gun at innocent pedestrians will cause them to raise their arms in surrender, as normal, and then to run away. Discharging the weapon near an officer will still gain their attention, and attract a Wanted star level, putting an end to stealth. Design The Silenced pistol visually appears to be a Colt M1911 but functions overall like a Glock 17 with an attached silencer. It uses special 9mm rounds of which it holds 17 per magazine similar to the regular pistol variant in the game. Compared to the Pistol the Silenced Pistol has different features. The weapon is fired from a proper two handed stance to improve accuracy, eliminating the ability to dual wield this weapon. Rounds also do more damage to targets taking about two to three shots to kill regular pedestrians, beat cops and most in-mission minions while the pistol takes four shots for the same, which is inaccurate based on real suppressors which usually end up decreasing bullet damage rather than increasing it. However most modern suppressors used with proper ammunition report very negligible loss of velocity and thus do not affect the overall energy of the bullet. Since it does not share the same ammunition as the regular pistol it is possible that this Pistol has been modified with a weaker recoil spring to accept low velocity hollowpoint bullets while the unsilenced Pistol uses cheap military surplus full metal jacketed ones fired at standard velocity. Hollowpoint bullets form a mushroom like shape and stay inside the target's body hence dumping their entire energy in the target. Low velocity bullets reduce the acoustic signature of the bullet by eliminating the supersonic crack that occurs when the bullet breaches the supersonic barrier. Full metal jacketed bullets tend to enter and exit the target quickly causing significant wastage of energy. However hollowpoint bullets perform much worse against body armour and vehicles, an effect that cannot be implemented due to the limitations of the game engine. Fire rate is also decreased to increase the accuracy of the weapon. The weapon can also replace the Desert Eagle in many situations with 10 extra rounds, increased fire rate, and slightly weaker damage compensated through stealth. The damage per shot is 40, which proportionizes the slower reload of the Desert Eagle. Skills Initially, the player cannot aim while moving, and lock-on range, accuracy, rate of fire and strafe are all poor. At "Gangster" level, the player can move while in the aiming stance, with lock-on range, accuracy, rate of fire and strafe speed all increased. At "Hitman" level, the player can fire while moving, and lock-on range, accuracy, rate of fire and strafe speed are all maxed out. Locations * Conference Center, Los Santos - On the top of the steps in the southeast corner. * Blackfield, Las Venturas - Under walkway leading to Blackfield Stadium. * Recieved during the mission Ice Cold Killa, Black Project and Vertical Bird. * Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Doberman for $600. * Carried by security guards in the Madd Dogg's Mansion. GTA IV beta There are files that indicate the Silenced 9mm was removed from the final game. These files are: * Silenced Pistol Sound (pc/audio/sfx/resident.rpf/WEAPONS.ivaud) named SILENCED_PISTOL_SHOT2 * Texture File (pc/anim/cutsprops.img) inside cspistol.wdr the texture is called ecal_9mm Trivia * Despite being modeled after the Colt M1911, it isn't a 9mm. The M1911 fires only .45 caliber cartridges. * Even though it is a Pistol, because it's a special weapon, you cannot receive ammo for it from a pistol. Desert Eagle was also enjoying this case. * Despite the fact a Desert Eagle is stronger, when using cheat codes, a Silenced 9mm is tier 3 and a Desert Eagle is tier 2. * Out of all the "silenced" weapons throughout the series, only the silencer from the Silenced 9mm actually muffles the gun sound (except the Silenced Machine Gun in GTA2. de:9mm mit Schalldämpfer es:Pistola con silenciador it:9mm con silenziatore nl:Silenced 9mm pistol pl:Pistolet z tłumikiem pt:Pistola com silenciador Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Pistols Category:Beta Weapons Category:Silenced Guns